Nothing We Can't Do
by DarcyJames
Summary: Only You title change. Draco's life couldn't be better, but when his wife gets amnesia and thinks she's 15, will his world come crashing down? Or will he be able to save her? DMxGW. Chapter six is up! Please R&R.
1. Forgotten

**Nothing We Can't Do**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I want to._

* * *

**Chapter One - Forgotten**

"Night Ginny!" Hermione waved from her seat snuggled next to Ron in the common room. Ginny smiled back and made her way to her room.

Ron had finally got up the courage to ask Hermione on a date. Ginny was glad for both of them. They were cute together even though it seemed as if the majority of their time together was spent arguing over this or that.

No one else was in bed yet in her dorm. Changing into her night clothes she fell in to bed and was a sleep before she could even pull up the blankets.

She woke up at some point in the night with a headache that would not allow her to just turn over and fall back asleep. Her dorm was quite dark. She heard footsteps in the hallway outside. She looked over at her nightstand. Groping around in the darkness she found her clock. Leaning in close she peered at it: 12:23. _Damn_. She had only been asleep for an hour. She lay there for a while thinking. She grew hot and threw back the covers, then froze. She hadn't pulled the covers up when she went to bed. Then she relaxed, as she realized that one of her friends had probably done it for her. She sank back into her thoughts, still trying to get to sleep, and staring up at the ceiling.

Ginny was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry was getting closer to finding Voldemort. He and Dumbledore had secretly disappeared the night before, and still had yet to return. Everything was the same for the most part. Her family was the same. Her friends. She had broken up with Dean a week ago. It was good to have him not whining over her anymore. She had grown tired of him. Her thoughts grew tired and stopped. She continued to star up at the ceiling, for what seemed like hours to her.

The room started to grow lighter and lighter and she still hadn't fallen asleep. She glanced at the clock once more. 6:10. _Damn. It's a good thing it's a weekend. God! What a headache!_ She looked at the clock again, hoping that she had read it wrong. Nope. _Damn._

Then she started. That was not her nightstand. She sat up in bed quickly. This was not her dorm. She was sitting in a large king sized bed, with white and silver stipes on the bedcover. The walls around the room were a light grayish blue. The furniture was a dark wood. This was not Hogwarts.

Before she could see anymore the door opened a few feet away from her side of the bed. Two men entered. She shot off the bed on the other side and stumble backwards till she hit a wall. She started to breath in short bursts. Her eyes darted between the two. She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice. The men advanced towards her. She shrank into the wall.

"Ginny! Darling, you shouldn't be out of bed! Are you alright?" She looked wildly at the man who had spoken. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place him.

They continued towards her and she suddenly wimpered. The other man stopped short, but the man who had spoken still moved. His companion reached out and stopped him.

He finally spoke, "Mrs. you really shouldn't be standing. Much less moving around."

Ginny looked at him. He was a small balding man, he wore a white shirt, a black vest over the top with a pocket watch coming out of the pocket. His eyes were kind he peered at her over his specticals. She relaxed only slightly.

She glanced at the other man again. He was taller than she, with short dusty blond hair, that had the appearance of having been rumpled for the last hour. His eyes appeared to be silver, with a tinge of blue. He was dressed in a quiditch t-shirt for the Magpies, and dirty pair of jeans. He was altogether very attractive. His face was marked with consurn, and worry.

She spoke. "What do you _want_ with me? What am I doing here? Where _am I_?"

They just looked at her. Worry filling every inch of their faces.

She started to breath faster again, her headache growing worse. She started to panic. "_Where am I_?"

The men looked at eachother. She started to slowly slid down the wall, losing strength.

"Ginny..." The tall man spoke, his voice sounded faroff, "you're home..."

Her world went black.

**----**

She awoke. She was in the bed again. The tall man was sitting with his head in his hands in a chair next to her. She tried to sit up but fell back on the bed with a groan. The man's head shot up, and he was kneeling next to her in a second. He took her hand. "Darling? It's me. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Ginny looked at him and then at his hands holding hers. She pulled away quickly. The man looked hurt.

Right then the balding man rushed into the room.

"Ah! She's finally awake. How do you feel?" He took her arm and felt for her pulse while looking at his watch. "Right, Right. Everything appears to be fine. Quite the nasty fall you took. It's a miracle your even alive from the hieght you were at?... well, well. hmmm... Right now. What is your name?"

He spoke all in a rush that made Ginny's head pound. She slowly thought of the answer to his question. "Ginerva Molly Weasley"

The bald man frowned and seemed to be waiting for something else. He peered closely at her. The other man, spoke soflty, having moved away from the bed, and seemed to talk to the carpet. "Malfoy"

She looked at him. "_what..._?"

"Nevermind him, nevermind. How old are you, Mrs.?"

"Fifteen. And it's Miss. I'm not married."

"Fifteen...? well well. hmmm." The man whom by now Ginny figured was a Healer, peered at her again.

She took this time to speak. "What am I doing here? Why are you holding me captive? What do you want?"

The tall man spoke. "You're not being held captive Ginny--"

"Then why can't I have my wand?"

"You can have you wand... I didn't know you wanted it." He walked over to a desk on the other side of the room and opened up the top drawer. He pulled out a long wood box and brought it over to her. "_Here._" He put it on her lap.

She slowly sat up in the bed and moved back so she could rest on the headboard. She glanced again at the man. Suddenly it hit her why he was so familier. Sure he looked older than normal but that was him.

She hissed out his name: "_Draco Malfoy_!"

His face filled with hope for a second, but then fell when he realized how she had said it. The healer continued to look at her.

"What am I doing here? What do you want? When my brothers find out about this they're----" She was cut off.

"They're down stairs right this minute," He said with a smirk.

She started to panic. He had them too. This was not good.

"What do you want with us?" Her voice started to shake.

"I want my wife back! Dammit! I'm not holding you captive!"

She spoke slowly, "Your wife?

"Yes!" He looked desprate. "Ginny... don't you remember?"

"Remember _what_ excactly?"

"Look at the box."

"What?"

"_Look_ at the box."

Ginny picked the box up. It was covered with carvings of vines and flowers. Then Ginny looked again. Her heart stopped for a second. In the middle of the box's lid was her name, only different. She read it out loud:

"Ginerva Molly Weasley... Malfoy."

The room filled with silence. She sat staring at the wall.

"I'm your wife? That's hard to believe Malfoy, for a number of reasons. The first two seem to cover most of them."

"And what are those?" He asked cooley.

"Um... let's see. One, your a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley. I think that one pretty much explains itself. Two, I'm fifteen and you are sixteen."

"Right, so if I'm supposed to be sixteen how can you explain the way I look."

Ginny looked at him. He had a point. He did not look sixteen in the least. He looked to be about twenty something. She was stumped - then, "Aha! Ageing potion! You used an ageing potion!"

"Ginny don't you remember us? Us getting married? _Anything_?"

"I don't remember marrying you, no."

"Look at your finger."

She did so, and saw a beautiful yet simple diamond ring setted in a silver band.

The Healer broke into the conversation. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was at Hogwarts. I had just finished studying with Colin and I went to bed. I woke up here."

"Mr. Malfoy, can I speak to you downstairs please? Excuse us Mrs."

The men went out of the room. Ginny opened the box immeaditly. Her wand rested on green velvet inside. She pulled it out quickly.

Sliding out of bed, she walked quitely over to the door and opened it slowly. She heard them walking down the hall. She poked her head out but could not see them. She opened the door fully, and walked down the hall. Then stopped. The hall was lined with photographs. She stopped to look at one of the larger ones. She gasped and stepped back. It was of her and Draco. He was dancing with her. She looked slightly older than she remembered herself being. She was laughing in the picture, and looking at the camera. Draco, was looking at her and grinning. He looked happier than she could ever remember seeing him. She moved to the next one. It was of them again... their wedding day as far as she could tell. They were kissing. Ginny found herself smiling. The next one was of them with her family, although there were a lot of people in the picture whom she did not recognize. She moved down the hallway then stopped. It was a picture of her sitting in a window reading. She wasn't looking at the camera. Her belly was swollen. She was pregnate, and pretty far along too.

Ginny touched her stomach. She had had the child. She looked down. Maybe she did marry Malfoy... it _felt_ right. She pulled off the ring that graced her finger. She looked at it closely. Words inscribed on the inside caught her eye. Her chin trembled as she read it.

"'Till the end. Forever with you.'" The voice startled her. She jumped slightly but did not turn around. Draco stood beside her. She continued to look at the ring. "The doctor says that you have amnesia. But you will remember things again if you surround yourself with things from your life."

She didn't answer. "We had a child." was all she could say. She looked over at him. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Two actually."

She smiled, amused. "Really? Twins?"

"Yeah, two boys..."

"How old?

"Tthey are now seven months and four days old." He spoke like a father.

"Proud of them are we?"

"The proudest!"

She laughed slightly. Draco looked at her. It was like things were back to normal. She looked down and slipped the ring back on her finger. She looked into his eyes. He wanted to kiss her. But the look in her eyes told him that she was still doubting some things.

"Would you like to see them?"

A bit breathless she answered, "Oh my yes."

He walked down the hallway and opened a door across from the room that Ginny woke up in. He held the door open for her. Giving him a nervous glance, she entered. It was somewhat dark, but stars were sprinkled across the ceiling and twinkled at her merrily giving a bit of light. On one side of the room sat a rocking chair and a white love seat. A bookcase was overflowing with books stood on the wall next to them. On the other side stood two cradles, side by side. She walked slowly forward till she stood in front of them. Draco came and stood in the middle of the room, watching her.

The two sleeping forms that Ginny saw made her heart swell with pride. They were both wrapped up in matching green blankets. One had a thumb in his mouth.

"What did we name them?"

Draco shifted his wieght before he answered. "The one with the little mop of blond hair is Nathaniel William. The one with the slightly red hair is Charlie James." She could hear him smiling.

"They're handsome. They look like you." She glanced over her shoulder at him. He shifted his wieght again, and blushed, but she could tell he was pleased. She looked back down at her boys. She just looked. She didn't want to wake them.

She spoke after some time. "I'm tired."

Draco nodded even though she wasn't looking at him. She sniffled, and turned around and gave him a sad smile.

"Your family is downstairs. Do you want to see them now or later?"

"I guess I better go now." He nodded and started to leave, when she stopped him. "Malfoy... Draco. Before we go down would you--"

"Answer some questions about your life?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Sure... I know you better than anybody."

He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. She placed herself on the couch.

"What do you want to know?" he asked softly.

She was silent for a second, then, "How old am I?"

"25"

"How long have we..."

"Been married? Almost six years now."

"What changed between us? Why did we marry?"

Draco was silent for a little bit. "Do you want to hear the long version or the short?"

"Long... I think."

Draco started rocking the chair. "You were a year behind me at Hogwarts. I was supposed to become a death eater in my sixth year. To prove that I was worthy of becoming one, I had to kill Proffesor Dumbledore--"

"You what?" Ginny looked terrified.

"I didn't kill him though. Do you really think you could have married me if I had?"

"Good point." She calmed down. "So you didn't become a deatheater?"

"No. I couldn't kill him. I was right there ready to do it but I couldn't. Snape did."

Ginny didn't say anything. She was grieved to find out that the beloved proffesor was dead. She hated Snape for it.

"Snape did it to protect me. Dumbledore had asked him too. He was... a good man. Well, now that I had disobeyed the Dark Lord's commands I was to be killed, but Snape took me and hid me away. He saved my life. I was hidden for a year. Then the war started. I worked in the Order doing secret missions. That's where you and I really met eachother. You were the only one who forgave me right off for what I had done in my past. We became good friends. When I was eighteen Harry deafeted Voldemort. His followers either died or were put into Azkaban. We lost contact shortly after. A year later we met up again and went out for a year. I realized that you were the one that I wanted to spend my whole life with. I asked you to marry me, you said yes, I fainted."

Ginny laughed outloud for a second, then remembering that their were sleeping children in the room, she stopped.

"You're telling me, that you, Draco Malfoy, fainted when I said yes? That is too funny. I wish I could've been there to see--"

Draco looked pained suddenly. She stopped short, realizing what she had just said. Damn. She had been there to see it first hand and she couldn't even remember it. This irritated her. She felt sorry for him, Having someone to share things with and then one day her not remembering. That would be hard. Then again it was going hard on her too.

She spoke again, trying to sound cheerful, but coming short. "So I got married when I was nineteen. I'm proud of myself."

He looked at her with a confused look.

"Well," she continued. "Every girl, even ones with high hopes at marriage, have the thought in the back of their mind that they are going to end up old maids." She shrugged. He smiled slightly.

"So, what do I do? Do I have a job, or am I just a sit at home mom?"

"You work for the FOW. Federation of Wizards. You're and Agent. We both are actually. We're the best there is."

"What does an Agent do exactly?"

"It's like a Auror, only we get the bigger jobs. We have a larger range though. We travel all over the world sneaking around, while the Auror's job is just for his country. We are better trained then them."

"Oh..."

"You took three years of light duty though to take care of the kids. I put my request to do so in three days ago."

Again they plunged into silence.

They could here a commotion going on downstairs.

Draco stood. "Do you still want to go down?"

"Yeah..." Ginny was frowing at the carpet. He started walking towards the door. "Draco... one more thing."

He paused and looked at her. She looked into his face.

"What happened to me?"

He breathed deep, before answering. "You fell. Four days ago we were at your parents house for Fred and George's birthday bash. Your whole family was there. A game of Quidditch started and you were a seeker. We guess you spotted the snitch and went after it, then you tried doing a trick from your Hogwarts days and you fell. Like the doctor said, it's a miracle you're even alive from the height you dropped at."

Nodding, she stood up and together they left the room, and went downstairs. _Well this is going to be intresting_, thought Draco, and led her into a room, where peoples voices could be heard.

* * *

_Tell me what you think! Please _Review

_I hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Family

_So I hit the biggest writer's block in the history of the world with this story. I thought about deleting it. I found that put this story in a box with the first chapter and then thought about rewriting the whole thing. Sorry for not updating sooner._

**Nothing We Can't Do**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I want to._

* * *

**Chapter** **Two - Family**

Upon entering the room, Ginny saw that it was a somewhat large dining area. A long table sat in the middle of the room, and one wall as covered in windows overlooking a grassy knoll. The sun was hanging overhead and filled the room with light. The ceiling was tall and from it hung three beautiful, but not overpowering, chandeliers. The room overall was impressive. To Ginny it was very formal but relaxing. It was perfect for a large dinner party of elegant and graceful people, but also would serve well for a family get together, with kids running wild.

In the room were six people. Two men were standing by one of the windows looking out and talking softly to themselves, three were sitting in chairs and the other was standing behind one of the others, their hands on the persons shoulders. Ginny suddenly stopped, not feeling ready to meet her family. It suddenly accorded to her that they would have changed, and she wasn't ready to face them and their changes.

Seeing that they hadn't seen her yet, she started to turn and walk right back upstairs without saying a word, but a firm hand touched her back. She tensed up, but before she could move out of Draco's proximity, he whispered softly in her ear, "They are not going to bite. Remember there're family." It sent shivers down her spine at the sound of his voice. It was a fantastic voice. Then she felt a small breath of air against her skin. He was smirking at her.

She pulled away and looked at him, "Don't _touch_ me again." Her voice was cold and firm, her eyes flashed at him. Though everything he had told her earlier seemed right, that didn't change the fact that he was still a Malfoy.

His face grew passive as he stared at her. Then, with a shrug, he shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked past her, moving into the room. Her eyes followed him, taking in his tall form and straight back. Her observations of him didn't last long, as his movements drew attention to the occupants of the room that she was there.

A short, plump, woman stood up from her chair in a hurry and bustled over to Ginny.

"Ginny dear, should you really be standing? Are you alright? The healer said---" The woman came to a halt in front of Ginny, her eyes were shining as though she might start crying. Ginny stared dumbly at the lady at first then:

"_Mum_?" Ginny was in shock. It sounded like her mother but... "You look different. Your hair--"

Molly gave Ginny a confused look, "Well Ginny, that does happen when people get older." Her mother patted her shoulder length gray hair, then with a sigh she wrapped her arm around Ginny's waist and led her over to the nearest chair and sat her down. Ginny went willingly, and as she was sitting she glanced at Draco who was leaning up against a wall, staring at her. Again he smirked, and she looked away quickly.

The other people in the room had moved in closer around her, and Ginny almost started crying as she looked at them. There was Bill, his hair was but short but still had a wild look to it, and he still had his earring, but he looked so much older and worn. A large scar marred his once perfect face. At his side stood Fluer, her arm linked through his, a wedding ring graced her finger. George was there also, though Ginny could hardly believe it was him. His face held the mark of maturity. Ginny would have thought that he had given up his prankster ways, except that his eyes still held the gleam of trouble and laughter. The forth person made Ginny gasp. Percy was there. Percy, the brother who disowned his family was there, standing in front of her. His hair had grown longer, and grey hairs were starting to show around his ears. He had gotten new glasses that weren't yelling out 'i'm a snob'. He looked as though he had humbled himself mightily and joined everyone in the real world. Next to him, smiling softly was her dad. His hair had receded quite a bit from the last time she remembered him. Lines were formed across his face, and his hair, like her mothers, was grey.

They had all changed so much. George spoke first, his voice deeper than she remembered.

"Hey Gin, I'm glad to see you up and around. After that fall you took, I thought you were a goner."

Ginny stood, and smiled brightly at him then gave him a hug, while her mum gave him a small glare.

"I'm just glad that you have someone who cares for you like Draco there for you deary."

"_Malfoy_? Mum, are serious?" Ginny stared at her mom with disbelieving eyes.

"Ginny! How can you talk about your husband that way? And with him in the room as well. You should be _ashamed_." Her mother spoke sharply and it made Ginny wince. As her mother continued to reprimand her, Ginny started to lose her temper, after all she was a grown up now.

She opened her mouth to reply but then she heard someone clearing their throat behind her, whirling around she saw Draco standing there, "_You_! What do you want?" Her voice was full of hatred, and she instantly wished she could have kept her mouth shut, but it was to late. A flash of pain coursed through is eyes, but quickly disappeared and his face went passive.

"_Ginerva_ _Molly Malfoy_--" Her mother started to rant again but fell silent when Draco raised his hand to silence her.

"Molly, it's alright--"

"But Draco dear..."

"She has every right to be angry at me. The last thing she remembers of me what when I was when I was insufferable prick at Hogwarts."

Everyone grew silent and stared at the couple, except George who gave a snort of laughter, but was poked in the side by Percy and fell silent.

Arthur spoke slowly, as if he didn't want to miss any of the facts, "She can't...remember? What do you mean Draco?"

"She has---"

"I have amnesia-- or so the doctor says." Ginny interrupted her husband, but no one cared. Ginny wasn't even sure why she did it, but something in her wanted her to tell her parents and not him.

Bill spoke, his eyes wide, his voice uncertain, "So... what do you remember?"

Ginny looked at him, then at Draco. Their eyes met and she looked away. "Everything up to my fifth year at Hogwarts."

Molly put her hand to her chest and sat in the chair that only a few minutes earlier she had sat her daughter down in. Fluer's eyes were wide and Ginny saw Bills arms tighten around Fluer.

"Nothing?" Percy whispered it slowly not quite believing his younger sister. He looked up at Draco, "I don't believe it."

Ginny could feel Draco's eyes on her with everyone else's. His gaze made blush slightly and she looked at the floor, hoping that no one noticed. She suddenly didn't feel like being in the room with her family. She wanted to be left alone. She didn't want to deal with anyone.

A clock in the hall ticked loudly, a bird twittered outside. Ginny brushed her hair behind her ear and glanced back up at her family. Molly's eyes were scrunched closed, as if she were concentrating very hard, hoping that the situation would go away when she opened her eyes. Everyone else looked a little pale.

Bill opened his mouth to speak but Draco raised his hand to silence him.

"We haven't figured this out yet, I think it would be best for her if she just rested and thought things over." He looked around at everyone, his voice forceful but calming. "It would probably be good for you all to go home as well, and do the same." Ginny stared at him. It was like he knew what she was thinking, that she couldn't handle them right then.

Arthur nodded his head, "Fine idea Draco. Owl us if you need anything." He took a hold of his wife's arm and left the room after they kissed Ginny on the check and said a few words to Draco. George and Percy followed shortly after them. Bill and Fluer lingered shortly.

Bill spoke, "We would be glad to watch Nat and James for a short while, or until..." He paused, not really knowing what to say.

Ginny nodded and Draco agreed. Draco followed them out of the room to get things around for them to take the twins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Bill and Fluer left with their nephews, Ginny was able to find her way back to her room. She stood in the middle of it and looked around. Everything was strange to her. Nothing familiar. Against one wall stood a mirror, she walked slowly over to it, slightly afraid of what she would see. Her hair was slightly longer than shoulder length and wavy. Her face was clear and slightly tan. She was wearing a Chudely Cannons T with worn jeans. She stood there looking at her reflection, not really seeing herself, but thinking.

She heard someone enter the room and then saw Draco. He was staring at her through the mirror. She didn't turn. He had some books in his hand, and watching him cross the room, he put them on the bed before turning back towards her.

"I got some photograph journals out and your old journals so you could read them or look at them if you wanted to."

Their eyes met in the mirror, neither one broke the gaze. He moved and stopped right behind her. Ginny felt his breath on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine. He looked down at her shoulder and raised a hand, pushing her hair away from her neck. She turned her face towards him, looking at his hand. She suddenly felt his other hand on her cheek, slowly turning her body towards him. Her breath grew deep, her face flushed. Her eyes met his again. He brushed his thumb softly over her lips, his eyes glancing down at them. Ginny moved slightly, leaning into him. His face moved closer to hers and their lips met.

It was a gentle kiss. Ginny didn't move. She didn't kiss back. He pulled away, looked at her, then turned and started to leave.

Tears came into Ginny's eyes, something in her ached for him. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to feel him close. But he was still Draco Malfoy, the son of a deatheater. He was still the git that she went to school with and was unmercifully picked on by him. The boy who hurt her many times. By no means physically, but with his words. The boy who hated her family. Still... even when thinking about these bad things she wanted to reach out and grab him, to feel his lips on hers again.

Her mind flashed back to the pictures in the hallway, him looking so happy. And then down in the dining room with her parents and brothers, he had known that she wanted to get out of there. A part of her still believed that everything - him, her family, the house - was all a big set up, to get something from her. To trap Harry maybe? No... Something in her did not believe it. Something in her told her that it was real. Besides, that kiss... it was familiar. _Like we had done it before._

His voice broke into her thoughts. Looking up she saw him leaning up against the doorframe, his silver eyes trained on her, hands in his pockets. Ginny's breath caught in her throat, and she struggled to talk.

"What?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked slightly, "I asked if you were hungry. I know a little place which makes great food," he paused, "or we can go out if you want."

Ginny found herself smiling. "As long as the little place doesn't care if I go down in my dirty clothes."

"I don't mind a bit."

"Then lead the way to the kitchen."

He laughed, straightening up and shook his head at her.

"Come on, this way." and he disappeared into the hallway.

Ginny, stood there, still smiling, a little shocked at the exchange that took place between them. It was like they had known each other for years and were best friends. It had been fun. She ran from the room to catch up to him.

* * *

_Don't expect cliff hangers with this story. Thanks to my reviewers! Love you guys!_

_Hope you liked it!_

Please _Read and Review_! (also... I need a reason for her to get mad at him. I need a fight to happen. Any suggestions?)

_Fin_


	3. Truths

_So I started another story that is a prequel for this one. I will finish this story before I can finish it though._

_Thank you to all who reviewed for my last chapter and for the suggestions! Really appreciate it everyone! Thanks for your support._

_Also, one person wrote me and told me that when someone has amnesia your not supposed to tell them anything but let them figure it out for themselves. I appreciate this information, but I am going to disregard it. Blame it on the fact that that doesn't make sense to me. And for those of you who think that I should care about how to deal with a person who has amnesia, I am going to use the excuse that they are wizards and they do things differently than muggles._

"The difference between reality and fiction? Fiction has to make sense." -Tom Clancy._ Never have truer words been spoken._

**Nothing We Can't Do**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I want to_.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Truths**

Draco pulled two eggs out of the fridge and then twisted the knob on the stove to turn it on. It made two clicks, then a flame appeared. He put a pan over it and put the eggs on. He glanced at Ginny. She was sitting at the table, her head in her hands. He could hardly believe this was happening. He had almost lost her once before, and he had decided that he wasn't going to let it happen again. But this was almost worse than having her dead.

He kicked himself for kissing her. He didn't know what came over him. A part of him believed that she would suddenly remember everything and all would be well. He knew it wouldn't work. That sort of thing only happens in fairytales.

He was angry that this had happened. Angry at himself for letting her get hurt, but angry at her also for even thinking about doing a stunt like that on a broom.

He could tell she was tired and confused. She didn't know what to believe and that kiss hadn't help. _Back off from her Draco_, he told himself, _don't make things worse than they already are_.

Stirring the eggs he looked at her again, the sun, shining through the large windows, caught her hair making it look like copper. He smiled then dumped the eggs onto plates and got to pieces of bread out. He pointed his wand at them and muttered a spell. The browned slightly and he buttered them. Putting the plates on the table he sat down kitty corner from his wife. She opened her eyes and looked at him, before taking a bite.

They ate in silence. Again Draco couldn't believe what happened. He couldn't remember one meal that he had had with her that wasn't filled with her laugh and smiles. Now her face showed no emotion.

He finished before her, and cleaned up the kitchen. When she was done, he spoke,

"I need to run a few errands. I won't be gone more than an hour." She looked up at him, "Is that alright? Do you need me to stay here?"

She looked out the window and shook her head.

Draco made no move. He wanted her to ask him to stay, not to leave her. But she didn't. He let out a breath and started towards the door before remembering something. He turned back.

"If you need help, there is floo powder next to the fire place in the study. If you want to visit your parents, say "Birch Way" and it will take you there." He quickly left the house before she had time speak. He knew that she was going to ask why she wouldn't just go to the Burrow, and he wasn't ready to answer that question yet.

------------------------------------------------

"_Draco_! Wait up!"

He turned in the throng of people in Diagon Alley to see who was calling to him. Almost immediately he recognized the head of curly brown hair weaving in and out among the people, slowly making it's way towards him.

Hermione's smiling face suddenly appeared from among the crowd.

"_Hi_!"

"I need to talk to you, want to get something to drink?"

Hermione nodded in return and followed close behind him to the nearest 'clean' bar.

-----------------------------------------------

"She can't remember?"

They had managed to find an out of the way table where they could talk in peace.

Draco shook his head and took a swig of butterbeer.

Hermione swirled her water in the glass looking at the table, but not really seeing it.

"What have you told her so far?"

"Pretty basic stuff," He scrunched up his face in thought, "How old she is, what she does... Oh, and my _favorite_ part was telling her how we met and got hitched." He let out a breath and let his shoulders drop.

"Draco, I am truly sorry. I know this is really hard on you, but you _must_ be strong. She will remember. It will take a short amount of time, but it will happen."

They said nothing for a while, both paying attention to their drinks.

"Did you tell her anything else?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "She knows we have children, their at Bill and Fluer's right now."

Hermione was silent. Draco could tell she wanted to hear what was bothering him.

He gave in after a silent debate on whether or not he should.

"I'm afraid Hermione."

"Of what?"

"She doesn't remember who I am -- who I _really_ am. All she knows is what I used to be back at Hogwarts. I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't know what to believe. A part of her believes that what I told her is true, but a bigger part is telling her that it's all a set up, that none of this is real and it all apart of an elaborate plan to get Harry."

"She'll believe you in time." Draco looked at her. She peered closely at him. "That's not really what's bothering you."

Draco blinked, slightly taken back with her comment. Slowly he shook his head.

"Hermione..." his voice came out in a whisper, "what if she wants a divorce? I can't live without her."

"She won't get a divorce."

"You sound so sure."

"I am." She leaned forward on the table, "If she wanted a divorce that would mean she believed you, and that this is all real. If she believes you, that means that she will realize that there was some reason that she married you in the first place, which would further her belief."

"Sounds like you have it all worked out."

"No, I'm just level headed and think things through."

They both laughed and Hermione checked her watch, "I have to go."

She picked up her water and finished drinking it.

"Hermione, why are you only drinking water?"

The shining look on her face gave him her answer.

"Really?"

She nodded, blushing just slightly. "Really."

Draco got up and gave her a hug. He turned to leave when she stopped him.

"Be careful how you tell her, Draco."

He nodded mutely, and apperated back to his home.

-----------------------------------------------------

The first thing he noticed when he entered the front door was the silence. He carefully walked through the house and stopped at the Living Room. He half-way expected her to be at her parent's, but there she was sitting on the couch, the photo albums stacked in front of her on the coffee table. Their eyes met and what Draco saw shocked him.

Anger. He now saw it wasn't just in her eyes, but that she was fighting to control it will her entire being. Her hands were clenched in fists and shaking slightly. He slowly moved into the room and sat down in the furthest chair from her. He wasn't sure if it would be wise if he moved any closer. He waited.

Finally, her she spoke, her voice on edge.

"Tell me about my family." Draco clenched his jaw, and continued to look at her. "_All _of them."

He could tell that the longer he just sat their in silence, the angrier she became.

"Your dad works at the Ministry still, and is head of the Improper Use of Magic department, and is on the board of advisors for the Minister."

She was still angry, but Draco could tell she was relaxing slightly at the fact that he was talking.

"Your mother is, well your mother. Still cooks meals enough for a large army and _thrives_ on company." She smiled, now looking at the wall.

"Bill married Fluer, as you already know. They lived in France for five years."

"They have a son."

"Yeah, Alex. He's just about to turn five. Fluer worked at the school there in France for a while, teaching Charms. They moved back here when he turned two. They wanted to raise him England."

He cleared his throat and continued. "Charlie still is working with the dragons in Romania. He is breeding and raising them now. The dragons almost became extinct because of the war. He married Cho Chang. They have no children yet."

Ginny shook her head, "I still can't believe that Charlie married. And to _Cho_ none the less."

Draco froze. She was starting to believe him. He tried to get himself not to look to far into it, but Hermione's words kept running through his mind.

"George and Fred still have their shop. Fred runs it now with the help of Angelina Johnson. They've been going out for a year now. And George is a freelance broom tester. Big companies send him their latest model and he tests them out to make sure they work properly. I have a suspision that he uses most of the money he makes to invent new pranks and games with Fred."

Ginny nodded, "That sounds like something he would do."

He let out a breath, "Percy... He's been married to Penelope," He looked at Ginny, "formerly a Clearwater-"

"I remember who she is."

Draco nodded and continued, "Let's see, they married when you were twenty-one. He opened up a bookshop in Hogsmeade after the war ended, and business is booming apparently."

Ginny was silent, her brow creased in thought.

"But Percy was an ass. He _disowned_ us for the Ministry."

"Ah yes. I forgot that you didn't remember him coming back. It happened about a year after your fifth year at Hogwarts."

Draco stopped talking, not quite sure how to continue. They sat in silence as he figured out the best way to tell her.

"Percy finally figured out that the Ministry was corrupt, and that you all had been right. He quite his job and sent a letter to your father telling him that he was coming home. All we can figure out is that the owl got intercepted in transit. He went missing for about a week. The Order had no idea where to find him. It was actually sheer luck that we ever did."

Ginny's eyes were wide and she looked frightened.

"We had gotten a tip about the location of some of the deatheaters. We weren't sure if it was entirely accurate, or even a trust worthy tip. The whole Order argued on whether or not to act. In the end, Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt volunteered to go check it out. They got to the location, there was no sign of anyone, but they checked around before heading back to Headquarters. They found Percy there."

Ginny made no noise, but closed her eyes tight. And Draco found that his throat was dry. He knew he had to say it but he didn't want to. They had all blocked the memory from their minds. It was hard for him to dig it back up.

"He was almost dead. He was in the hospital for almost a month, before the Order decided it would be too dangerous to keep him there longer. After he was able to talk again, he told us that he didn't know how it happened. He was tortured -- not just with magic, but muggle torture. They had left him there to die."

A tear streamed down Ginny's cheek and Draco dearly wanted to go comfort her, and to wipe away her sadness, but he stayed seated. She wiped away the tear, and took a few shaky breaths.

"And _Ron_?" Her voice was forceful and Draco willed himself not to flinch. _She knows something's happened to him_.

"There was an explosion. Magical. You, him and I were caught in the blast," She wrapped her arms around herself and started to cry silently. "He was seventeen."

Draco had never gotten close to Ron, but he was the brother of the woman that he loved, and for that it hurt him to talk about it.

* * *

_Another chapter down. I really hope you liked this one. I about cried when I read what happened with Ron and Percy, and it came out of my head._

_To tell you all the truth, I am starting to lose intrest in this story, but I am determined not to leave it unfinished, or with a halfass ending of "And when Ginny woke up in the morning, she suddenly remembered everything and threw herself in Draco's arms, kissing him and laughing. And she lived out the rest of her days in peace."_

_Please _Read & Review! _Cheers!!_


	4. Coldness of the Deep

Thank you all so much for those who have taken the time to read this story - and even more so to those who have taken the time to review and comment! I love to read your thoughts and which parts are your favorites. Thank you!

**Nothing We Can't Do**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I want to_.

* * *

**Chapter Four - Coldness of the Deep**

Ginny wiped away her tear of grief. He body shook from fear and anguish. Her mind seemed to empty but, after a few steady breaths, she forced herself to speak.

It was a question she didn't want to hear the answer to; but she needed to know.

"And Ron?" She was surprised when she found herself angry. She willed herself not to look at Malfoy, but she could feel him staring at her.

Draco willed himself not to flinch. She knows something's happened to him. He didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to see her pain and suffering again. He still remembered with vivid clarity the dull beeping of the heart observer spell and look in her eyes when woke up in St. Mungo's and whispered Ron's name. The tears that filled her eyes when Mrs. Weasley sadly shook her head and who then sadly embraced the daughter she thought she had lost. Every night for weeks he had gone into her room and held her until she fell asleep, soothing her mourning heart. He didn't want to see her go through this again; but she would find out somehow. He knew that it could not be hidden from her.

"There was an explosion; magical. You, him and I were caught in the blast." She wrapped her arms around herself, tears falling freely from her eyes. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke. "He was seventeen."

She suddenly felt cold, her heart crying out in sorrow. Up till now, she had no idea how old he had been. He hadn't even lived to see the end of the war. Her shoulders shook silently and she wept for her lost brother. Ron had always been the closest to her of the six brothers. He was the one who was the first to understand her and to comfort her. He was the one who listened to her secrets and worries and who told her things he had never told anyone else. He never treated her like she was helpless little girl like the rest of her family sometimes did. He knew her true strengths; but he also knew her weakness. He was the only one who knew her darkest fear. And now he was gone.

She was only slightly aware of the shift of the couch cushions. A hand brushed away the hair that had fallen across her face and she didn't pull away when she felt Malfoy's arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and cried into his chest. He held her tightly like he would never let her go; as if he could push away all her grief.

Slowly her eyes grew heavy and her breathing slow. Ginny cried herself to sleep. The soft pressure of something on her forehead was the last thing she processed before slipping into the darkness.

----

A sound woke Ginny up. She blinked several times to clear her vision, and looked around, momentarily confused as to where she was._ Her room_. The bed she was lying on felt cold and was empty of another body. The house was quite, and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, pushing her loose hair out her face. She felt groggy and dirty. Looking at her apparel she suddenly realized that she had been wearing the same clothes since yesterday. She grimaced slightly. After a very short search, she found a closet filled with clothes that she guessed where hers, and then found the bathroom. It took her no time at all to strip down and find her way under the hot water, washing away all the dirt and grim off her body. It felt so refreshing.

Drying off she quickly slipped into a simple flared grey skirt with a white form fitting t-shirt and headed downstairs. She heard noises of pans rattling coming from the direction of the kitchen, but she stopped when she saw Draco in the living room.

He was lying back on the couch with Nathaniel sleeping on his chest. She couldn't help but smile at the picture. It was touching. Draco's eyes were shut and his steady breathing informed her that he was asleep. Smiling again, she heard another sound coming from the kitchen. She slowly walked towards the noise, wondering who was there. She didn't have to wonder long. As she approached the open door to the kitchen she saw a flash of red hair walking around in the room. She sped up and entered.

"Hello George!" She smiled at her older brother and went up to hug him, but he held her back. A look of hurt in his eyes.

"Ginny, I'm wounded. I am clearly Fred." She snorted, but he continued. Placing his hand over his heart he tried to bring tears to his eyes. "You think that after all these years of you being my favorite sister you would be able to tell the difference between us." He sniffed while she rolled her eyes. "You're worse them mum."

She laughed aloud at that. "I am your only sister, George." His face fell slightly when he recognized that she wasn't fooled, but he hugged her, kissing her head.

"It's a minor detail, Gin. Minor detail." He pulled back and looked at her. "How'd you know I wasn't Fred?"

"I can't remember things George - I'm not blind." She reached up and clefted his chin, smirking. "Besides, Fred has a gotee growing. I saw it in the pictures."

His shrugged his shoulders and his eyes sparkled. "I could never fool you anyways."

She laughed. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

He wagged his eyebrows at her and ushered her to a chair. "Watch and be amazed." He bowed then turned towards the stove. "About four years ago I found a love for food--"

"George, you and Fred always had a love for food. You ate everything - Why do you think mum always made so much?"

"Alright - About four years ago I discovered a new found love for _making_ food."

"Much better."

He continued talking like he hadn't heard her. "I'm quite good at it too. Even mum can't deny that I make better soup than her." He opened up the door to the refrigerator and stuck his head inside, piling food into his arms.

"So I shouldn't be running for the door right now, screaming at the top of my lungs?"

She tried to look as innocent as possible. He glared at her before dumping the items onto the counter.

"I regret that connotation Ginny."

She remained silent. He began cutting up vegetables and dumping them into a large sauce pan on the stove. A heavenly aroma wafted towards her.

"I thought Malfoy said you were a freelance something or other for new brooms."

"A freelance test-pilot for broom wizards," he corrected. "I am. Cooking is just a hobby that I love."

"Oh. What exactly does a test-pilot for broom wizards do exactly?"

"Mainly I am sent prototype brooms. I test them out. Make sure there are no bugs or problems with it." He grabbed a large wooden spoon and started stirring the contents in the pot around. "It's a rather good paying job. And I love it; no having to get up in the morning and head off to a building for work. The brooms get sent directly to my flat and if I'm busy at the moment I don't have to test it right then."

"It sounds like an ideal job." Ginny stifled a yawn.

"It is for the most part." Her eyebrows rose slightly. "Remember - they're prototypes. I wouldn't be surprised if group who made some of those brooms even tried them out before sending them to me." He grimaced slightly, as though remembering a something painful.

"So why a freelance?"

"Pays better if you get your name out there, like mine. If I worked for a company of test-pilots, I would only be able to test certain brooms with which the company invested in. Then there is the whole thing about a share of my payment going towards the company..." He shrugged. "In the end it's better to be working for one's self."

Ginny nodded absently, trying to find something more to say.

He stopped stirring and looked at her. When he finally spoke, it was slow - as though he was carefully choosing his words. "So your memory - You really can't remember things?"

She sadly shook her head.

"Have you and Draco talked at all, about things that have happened - what you do?"

"To some extent - yes. There are still things that I don't know of course; and I don't know the details of the things that I do know."

He stirred his soup silently. "So has he told you about our family?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I asked Malfoy some questions last night. I know about... Ron." He stiffened at the name but said nothing. "So it's true then?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he choked.

"How did - it - happen?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Yes. He was a bit vague though. Something about a magical explosion that the three of us were caught in."

"Do you really want to know, Gin?" He stopped stirring and turned off the burner. He came and sat down next to her, his eyes looked into hers. "Most of us have tried to forget it. It's hard. You are in a state of which we all wish to be in. We don't like the ability to remember how it happened."

"I need to know, George. You may all want to forget, but I can't remember something that I should be able to have the choice to forget if I wish it." He let out a unsteady breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Was it really that bad?"

She was surprised when he shook his head. "Just that traumatic."

"It was about a year before Harry defeated Voldemort. We all were heavily into the war - working for the Order. Almost every night we were out raiding known Death Eater hide-outs. We wouldn't let you go with us though. We all thought it was our duty to protect you in everyway possible. We kept you from the battles, but we couldn't keep you from the other Order business. You became a spy for us - gathering information, traveling around the world. It was because of you that we even knew about half of the Death Eater meet ups and the horcruxes." Ginny leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand. His eyes were closed as he spoke. "You were a crucial weapon on our side.

"As the war progressed, people we knew died everyday. People we loved and cared for. Yet we remained untouched." He paused and shrugged his shoulders. "We all knew somewhere in the back of our minds that it was only a matter of time before the war would take one of our family away. The odds were not exactly for us." He let out a shaky breath, and Ginny saw his emotions waver. "An owl came and had dropped off a package. It was expected. One of our contacts had sent us something - it had been intercepted though; only you, Malfoy and Ron were at the Headquarters when it arrived. You opened it, and it appeared to be normal, but then something tipped you guys off about it being a trap of sorts. The three of you ran - trying to make it to safety. The explosion tore the house to pieces, and tossed you through the air. We found you laying a good ways from the house, barely alive. Ron was found closer to the explosion --" George stopped. His brow was creased as he thought back on the memory. Ginny closed her eyes. His voice cracked when he spoke again. "We later found out that you had been lying there for over an hour; no one in the Order had any idea what had happened until we found you. Ron was already gone - Malfoy probably kept you alive. He was in bad shape, but we found him holding onto you, trying to stop your bleeding."

An unwanted tear streaked down her cheek. She felt like throwing up at as her imagination pictured Ron lying on dirt - blood pouring out of his wounds. His limbs twisted in a unnatural fashion. Did the blast kill him quickly - or had he lain there, pain wracking his body until it overwhelmed him? She tried to ignore the thought of what George had said about Draco helping her. But even then in her grief she still thought of him. _Malfoy probably kept you alive._ Her stomach twisted into a knot and her heart started pounding wildly within her chest.

Silence engulfed the kitchen. When she had opened her eyes she found George staring intently at her. He had gained control over his emotions and his face was blank.

"Are you glad you know now?" He asked her finally.

She didn't reply right away. Then slowly she shook her head. "No. Not glad, George. I never will be glad for hearing what you just told me. I am grateful, though, to learn about this part of my life - even in all it's horrible state."

He gave her a weak smile and reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze. Then he stood up suddenly and resumed his cooking. Ginny sank back into her chair and watched him quietly.

"George," she said, breaking the silence. "Why did I marry Malfoy?" It was a strange question in her mind. _No wife should ever have to ask why she married who she did_, she thought bitterly.

George on the other didn't seem to find it at all out of place. In fact he gave a bark of laughter, and his eyes twinkled at her. "You asked me almost that same exact question on your wedding day, right before you walked down the aisle."

"What was your answer to me?"

"I believe my exact words were, 'Beats the bloody hell out of me.'"

She gave a snort of laughter. "And what is your answer now?"

His eyes pierced her with intensity. "He loves you so terrifically - and you love him back."

* * *

_There you go! I'm not going to be able to update for about a month as I'm in the midst of moving far away - but I'll try! _

_Please _review_! I love reading your thoughts! _

_Cheers!_


	5. In Repair

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I want to._

* * *

**Chapter Five - In Repair**

_"George," she said, breaking the silence. "Why did I marry Malfoy?" It was a strange question in her mind. No wife should ever have to ask why she married who she did, she thought bitterly._

_George on the other didn't seem to find it at all out of place. In fact he gave a bark of laughter, and his eyes twinkled at her. "You asked me almost that same exact question on your wedding day, right before you walked down the aisle."_

_"What was your answer to me?"_

_"I believe my exact words were, 'Beats the bloody hell out of me.'"_

_She gave a snort of laughter. "And what is your answer now?"_

_His eyes pierced her with intensity. "He loves you so terrifically - and you love him back."_

----

_Damn._ Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't a woman who had no life, with no adventure and with no family have lost her memory? Why did it have to be her, Ginny Weasley, who married her enemy and had gone through war? It seemed that all the important things in her life happened after she was 15.

She was sitting outside of the kitchen. The sun was setting and the sky was turning different shades of purple. A warm breeze was blowing across the open field and made the grass dance before it. She sipped carefully at a cup of tea that she had made, taking care as to not burn her tongue.

George had left hours earlier, after making sure they had enough food to last them a few weeks. She had seen Draco of course and was able to hold her son for the first time that she could remember. She had loved the feeling. It was strange to think that she was a mother.

She had spoken to Draco yet, and actually tried to avoid him. She needed time to think. What George had told her had left her more then just a little leery of the man who was her husband.

It was terrifying really. To go to bed one night, only having crushes and not-to serious relationships, and wake up to a man who is so in love and be in a serious relationship and not even know how it happened. She actually felt sorry for Malfoy. From what she had heard he didn't deserve the way that she was treating him.

After she had held Nathaniel, Ginny had gone outside to think. She tried to think of ways that she could get her memories to return and even thought of throwing herself off of a broom again in hopes that it might reverse the problem. She had shed a few tears over it. To lose one's memories is to lose their identity. The things in life that happens to a person define who they are. To her, it was one of the worst possible things to have been taken away. It left her feeling naked and scared.

A noise shook Ginny from her thoughts. A red bird flew low over the field and landed on a small tree off to her left. It chirped at her, tilting his head to the side. Ginny smiled at it, feeling comforted by his song. Then it flapped it wings, and was gone. Her mind seemed strangely at ease. For the first time since she had woken up, she felt like everything was going to be alright. She vaguely wondered if the bird was magical.

The sun had disappeared beyond the horizon and Ginny shivered from the lack of it's warmth. She quickly finished her tea and stood, going into the house. The kitchen was empty, but the light was on. She moved through and towards the stairs. She looked in every room for Malfoy. It appeared that he wasn't downstairs and she made her way up.

She found him in their son's room. He was sitting in a rocking chair, carefully rocking it back and forth. Under each arm were the twins, swaddled tightly in their blankets. Their eyes were wide and staring up at their father. Draco didn't notice her enter; he was too busy making silly faces at them.

Ginny bit her lip and smiled. He looked so cute, trying to get a giggle out of one of the twins. She finally stepped forward into the room. Draco looked up at her and gave her a dazzling smile. She saw in his eyes a happy man that could never ask for anything else in the world. She gave a warm smile back.

"Hello there, queen of my heart," he said before he could stop himself. Then suddenly his smile was gone and replaced with a look that Ginny couldn't quite place.

She continued to smile, but wavered slightly. She tried to pretend that nothing had happened, that it was something she had heard everyday of her life. He seemed to calm down when she didn't react, and went back to making faces at the babies.

Ginny's heart beat wildly within her, and she was sure that she was blushing. She tried to clear her mind, which for a moment seemed to have become hazy. She placed herself on the edge of the couch.

She cleared her throat. "When did Fred drop Charlie back by?" she asked, tried to keep her voice from wavering.

He continued to look down. "While you were out on the porch." He looked up at her, their eyes meeting. "He wanted to see you and ask some questions, but I knew you wanted to spend sometime alone."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Well after your talk with George this morning you seemed a little," he paused, trying to think of the correct term. "Preoccupied."

Ginny just shrugged and nodded. "Well, thank you," she said. "I don't know if I could have talked to another one of my family right then."

"Did George ask a lot of questions?"

"What is there to ask me? They know more then I do," she replied.

"True." One of the babies giggled, and the couple momentarily forgot about their conversation.

"In truth, I asked George the questions," Ginny said, after a short while.

"Really. What about?"

"His life. My life. Ron's life... You."

Draco looked down, giving a nod. "Oh." He sounded somewhat sad.

Ginny gave him a smile. "Don't worry. He made you sound wonderful." He brightened up a little. "I wouldn't have, but," she paused, "I needed to hear something's from my family. I trust them, and to hear one of them tell me about our relationship helped me out. Believe me, I do not want to be asking anyone about my relationship with my husband. I feel like the worst wife in the world." He smiled at her and shook his head. "That's why I needed to be alone. I needed to think and clear my head. I went through every possible scenario in my mind."

"Scenario?" Draco asked, his brow creased with confusion.

Ginny nodded. "On how to get my memory back." She fell silent and looked down ashamed. "I even thought about divorcing you--"

Draco's face registered shock, then anger. His eyes filled with tears, and he seemed to have frozen.

Ginny added quickly, "I'm sorry. I'm in a weird position, Draco. But I decided against it." The anger disappeared but he remained frozen. "I trust you, and my family. I realized that they only way I can make it through this is with you."

Draco's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened a little. A baby cooed, but neither he nor Ginny moved. Their eyes were locked together.

"Really?" he asked, breathless. Ginny nodded.

He then picked their children up and went and placed them in their crib. He came back to Ginny and slowly sat down next to her on the couch. She was wringing her hands together. She was starting to feel older then fifteen. There was no way she could tell a guy that if she was.

"It's going to take some time though," she said, not looking at him. "Remember that this is all so new to me. I just need to take this one day at a time, and like the healer said, my memory should return as I surround myself with familiar things."

Draco nodded, to show his agreement.

"Well." She cleared her throat. "I think I'm going to head off to bed now." She stood.

"Alright. If you need anything, I'm right here."

Ginny stared at him. "You mean you are sleeping on the couch?"

"Well, I transform it into a bed, but yes, I spend the nights in here."

"Why don't you sleep in your own room."

Draco looked at her bemused. "I thought you said we should take things slow."

Ginny was horrified and blushed. "Right. Sorry." She felt like an idiot. They were married. Of course they would share a room.

He laughed with delight and smiled brightly at her. She couldn't help but smile back. He then stood up, and hesitantly bent over and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight."

----

Ginny had gone to bed in high spirits. She slept deep through the night. In the morning, she had gotten up with the sun rising, and had already found Draco awake. She looked through the entire house from him, but finally found him outside. He was up on a broom, flying around. The air was refreshingly cool, but Ginny still shivered, wrapping her arms around her, trying to stay warm.

She was debating on going in to go grab a cloak, when he saw her. She waved and he came flying towards her.

"Morning!" He called. His hair was ruffled; his cheeks were red from the wind and cold; His eyes were shining. He smiled at her warmly.

She squinted up at him. "Isn't it a little early to be practicing for Quidditch?"

"Early? The sun's up!" Ginny shook her head, smiling at him.

He came closer to her. "Do you want to go up?"

Ginny hesitated, then shook her head. "A broom was what got me into this situation in the first place."

"Come on, Gin. You being _alone _on a broom is what got you into this situation. You would be with me. I won't let anything happen to you." He offered her his hand. Again she hesitated.

"No," she finally said. "I'm too hungry to do anything."

He shrugged his shoulders and landed. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Any chance that little place still has some of those fantastic eggs?"

"I'm sure they can whip something up for you," he said smiling.

----

As Ginny took her last bite, a knock sounded throughout the whole house. She looked at Draco. Then suddenly, and to Ginny's amazement, a image appeared before them, hovering in the air, and slightly transparent. She leaned closer to it. It was a picture of someone standing at the front door.

"Is that--" She paused, then tried again, "Is that Hermione?"

Draco nodded and stood up from the table. The picture faded away.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"A modified version of the Viewing Spell. We set it up here because there are people out there that would like nothing else but to see us six feet under." He had talked briskly, and paused, looking at her. "It was created during the war." Ginny was impressed. He cleared his throat. "Do you want to see her?"

Ginny jumped up. "Yes," she replied joyfully.

He smiled at her then walked towards the front door, Ginny trailing behind him. As he swung open the door, she grew nervous. How had Hermione changed? Did she still read books with fervor; what did she do?

But then she was there, smiling at Ginny, and all over her worries were forgotten. Draco welcomed her, giving her a side hug, much to Ginny's utter amazement and then Hermione was in front of her, eyes hesitating but sparkling.

"Hi."

* * *

_So they're starting to get a bit friendly with eachother. I'll try and throw a little more romance in with the next one - but be aware, not everything will turn out like they, or myself, hope it will._

_Please _Review! _Thanks again to all who have reviewed in the past and sorry for such a long update!_


	6. Nice to Know You

**Nothing We Can't Do**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I want to_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Nice to Know You**

_He smiled at her then walked towards the front door, Ginny trailing behind him. As he swung open the door, she grew nervous. How had Hermione changed? Did she still read books with fervor; what did she do?_

_But then she was there, smiling at Ginny, and all over her worries were forgotten. Draco welcomed her, giving her a side hug, much to Ginny's utter amazement and then Hermione was in front of her, eyes hesitating but sparkling._

_"Hi."_

* * *

Ginny had heard before how people grow up as children together and then they lose contact over the years and they meet each other later on and they hardly know the other person. She, of course, only having experienced fifteen years of her life, had never encountered it before.

But as she was seated in the Sitting Room across from the brown haired woman, Ginny realized she knew nothing about Hermione anymore. Of course she looked about the same. She still had the pretty smile and the white teeth. Her hair was more tame then it had been in school, but still had a wild look about it. Wisdom showed through on every corner of her face, but she didn't look a day over twenty-five.

Ginny had been at ease with Hermione at first, but as Hermione talked to her, Ginny felt like she was in the room with a stranger. Hermione wasn't talking about anything in particular, only about Hogwarts and the different things that she remembered. Ginny knew that this was her way of dealing with the situation at hand. It was probably just as uncomfortable for Hermione as it was for her. Ginny tried to listen with polite interest, but her mind wasn't paying attention.

Finally Hermione sensed that Ginny wasn't participating in the conversation and the room fell silent.

Draco had excused himself from their company shortly after Hermione's arrival, making sure, beforehand that his wife was fine. He claimed to have some unfinished paperwork that needed his attention and that he would leave them alone to tell their secrets, but Ginny had a slight feeling that he was somehow listening in on their conversation, in case she should need him for any reason. Despite herself, she smiled slightly at the thought.

She drew her attention back to Hermione who was sitting forward in her chair, her hands clasped in her lap. She was smiling at Ginny. She looked so eager and joyful that Ginny had to bite back a laugh. Hermione looked like she was in school again, just waiting for the teacher to hand out a fifteen foot long piece of homework.

Ginny smiled back at her. The room continued to remain quite. She knew that Hermione was waiting for her to start talking, probably about how strange and scary it was to wake up and not know anything, but Ginny didn't feel like she was quite up to that level of trust yet. She decided to keep her guest talking for a little longer.

Ginny shifted in her set. "Do you have a job now?" She asked.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I own a small bookshop in Hogsmead."

"That's brilliant, Hermione! How long have you been keeping with that?"

"Four years now; five in two months," Hermione said proudly.

"I always had you pegged for a researcher or teacher," Ginny told her truthfully.

Hermione grimaced. "I would never be good at either."

Ginny was surprised. "I thought you loved to research!" she exclaimed.

Hermione looked surprised for a moment, then laughed. "No! I always hated it when I had to research out a spell for Harry and Ron. I could never understand why they just didn't do it themselves!"

Ginny laughed as well, but another question has entered her mind. She grew serious once more.

"Hermione, what about you?" Hermione looked at her curiously. Ginny continued quickly, "I mean, you and Ron... were..." It was a horribly awkward question, but she knew of no other way of asking about it.

Hermione, to her pleasant surprise, gave a small smile. "You mean, if I am still mourning Ron, since we were together?"

Ginny nodded mutely.

"No, Ginny, I'm not. I admit it was hard at first. I didn't date anyone till after the war, but it became easier to see different men, and finally the right one presented himself to me." She smiled even bigger and held out her hand, where Ginny noticed for the first time, a modest but beautiful gold wedding band with three red stones glistening from it. "I will never forget Ron, or the time we had together, but I realized he would have wanted me to move on. You actually played a big part in it all."

Ginny raised her eyebrow in curiosity, but decided not to ask what that meant quite then.

"So who is the lucky bloke that stole your heart, then? A famous Quidditch player, I suppose."

To her surprise Hermione's composer faltered slightly but she smiled again.

"I think I fancy something to drink. I'm a bit thirsty," Hermione said looking down and playing with the edge of her blouse.

The change of the subject was so abrupt and unexpected that Ginny actually jumped in surprise. Hermione looked back up and smiled once more, though, Ginny now noticed, it did not reach her eyes.

Not wanting to press her friend Ginny quickly offered to go make some tea.

Once in the kitchen she leaned up against the cupboard and started thinking. Why had Hermione changed the subject so swiftly? Most woman couldn't wait to dish out the name of who they had married - or so Ginny believed. She tried to find a possible way of breaching the subject again, but drew a blank.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Draco strolled in. He stopped slightly when he saw her there and glanced around the room. When he saw that she was alone, and much to her amusement, he softly stole over to her, bending his head down.

"So, how's it going? Everything alright?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Ginny gave him a strange look.

"Why are we whispering?" She said in the same hushed tone.

"Because I don't want Hermione to hear," he replied. "Besides, it's pretty fun."

"Oh," she said, continuing to whisper. "Everything is fine, I guess. It's a little weird. She's almost harder to deal with then my family."

Draco said nothing and Ginny turned and put the kettle on to boil.

"Who is Hermione married to?" She asked, suddenly.

Draco looked at her in surprise. "Is it bothering you that much?"

"What do you mean 'is it bothering me'?" Ginny whispered back, her voice rising slightly. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"Don't you think there might possibly be a reason that she didn't tell you?"

"Maybe--" She stopped and gave Draco a hard stare. "How did you know she didn't tell me? Are you eavesdropping?" She poked a finger into his chest to emphasis the last word.

He rubbed the spot, feigning a hurt expression. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing, woman. And to think that I married you."

She glared at him again, and he flashed her a smile.

"Fine, I buckle. I've been standing next to the door ever since I left you two alone, just in case you should need me for anything."

"What about the paperwork you so desperately had to work on? I told myself I would never marry a liar--"

"And lied, I did not," he said, seriously. "I put a spell on the papers so they would work on themselves while I was--"

"Eavesdropping," Ginny put in.

"--Making sure my wife wasn't going to have a mental breakdown because of fuzzy-wuzzy in there," Draco finished.

Ginny slapped his arm playfully. "I can't believe you just called her that! I thought you and Hermione were friends now!"

"And as such," he whimpered to her, "I have _every_ right to call her that."

Ginny gaped at him.

"Close your mouth, love. It isn't proper, or nice" he told her.

"Well look at who I'm married to," she replied tartly.

He smiled sweetly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So who is Hermione married to? I have every right to know," she asked again after a brief silence.

"I can't tell you."

"For the love of everything that is good and clean! It's her husband! Why must everyone be so secretive? I'm going to find out sometime who he is, so why not just tell me now?"

Draco raised his hands in surrender. "If Hermione doesn't want to tell you yet, that's your problem, not mine."

The kettle whistled loudly, making them both start. Ginny quickly took it off the heat and Draco started for the door.

"I'll be in the office if you need me, dear," he said loudly. Ginny looked at him in confusion and he winked at her.

Shaking her head in wonder, Ginny put everything onto a tray and started back for the sitting room, trying to ignore Draco who was making faces at her around the corner.

Then it hit her - It was so obvious. She knew why Hermione would be hesitant to tell her, and she was surprised that she hadn't thought of it earlier.

Hermione was standing, looking out the window. She turned when Ginny entered and quickly took her seat, allowing Ginny to serve her. They sat in silence, each taking small sips of tea here and there. Finally Hermione set her cup down, sighing.

"I'm sorry I changed the subject so quickly," she started.

"Did you?" Ginny asked, feigning a look of surprise. "I hadn't noticed."

Hermione squirmed a little. "Erm. Well, yes." She stopped and looked once more out the window. Ginny decided to help her.

"I know, Hermione."

She started and looked at Ginny, her eyes wide.

"You do?" She asked in a small voice.

Ginny gave a curt nod.

"Oh," Hermione looked a little frightened at this fact; maybe she thought that her friend was going to jump up in a whirl of anger. "Did -- Did Draco tell you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Ginny gave a small smile. "No. He's proven his worth and has remained silent on this subject."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Ginny cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"I honestly don't know why you didn't want to tell me. It hurts a little bit, even, to think that you don't put that much faith into how strong our relationship was - or is."

Her friend seemed a little surprised that she had taken this information so well.

"You don't -- mind?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, Hermione. I think that you and Harry are perfect for eachother! I admit that I have thought of him these last few days, wondering what he had done with himself - and now I know and I couldn't be happier."

Hermione's face shown with happiness. "Oh, Ginny," she said, "I'm so glad. I just thought that since you - well - had a _crush_ on Harry when--"

Again Ginny cut her off. "I don't want to hear another word about Harry and me. I stopped having a crush on him a few months ago --" She paused and shook her head. "Well, you know what I mean anyway."

* * *

_There it is. _

_Hope you enjoyed it enough to _review_. Thank you to all who have taken time out of your lives to read, comment and fav this story. _


End file.
